


Cat's in the Cradle

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [10]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A #1 Dad trophy covered in rustA Season 1 What if: Jake receives some interesting information about Deputy Commissioner Podolski, and has a chat with his son Trevor. About fathers and sons, girls and tigers.





	Cat's in the Cradle

Jake closed the door of the interrogation room and sat down. “So Trevor, did you send me this USB stick full of incriminating evidence on Deputy Police Commissioner Podolski, a.k.a. your dad?”

“No.”

“Well, there are no fingerprints on it, none at all, so it's hard to prove anything. Don't look so smug. The thing is, we did also find a deleted file on it: an essay on King Lear for a Mrs. Richards. Detective Santiago said it was worth about an A-. Now you wouldn't happen to know a Mrs. Richards? Red hair, glasses, teaches at your school? Also your name was at the top of the page. Yes, it's hard being a teenage criminal. Except you're not a criminal! You're a hero. You brought down the Deputy Commissioner of the NYPD. Congratulations!”

“Then why am I here, if I'm not a criminal?”

“This is just a quiet place to talk. Notice you're not chained to the table, and you're sitting on the good side. In fact, you can leave any time you want.”

“Okay, bye then. I've got stuff to do.”

“No doubt, no doubt. Just one last question, why did you send the evidence to me, and not Captain Holt, or anyone else really?”

“Cause...I know you?”

“Yeah, I got you sent to Juvie. I'm sure you had fun in there.”

“Actually I just got some community service.”

“Well aren't you white. But that doesn't answer the question, why me?”

“I guess I wanted you to take him in cause I thought it would piss off my dad the most.”

“So true. You should have seen his face, it was hilarious. So, you must feel pretty good now, to get him locked up and out of your life?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Cause I kinda know what that feels like, when someone you think you hate is suddenly gone from one day to the next. And first you feel a huge sense of relief, but after a while you notice there's a big hole left behind and you kinda start missing him even though he might have been a bit of an asshole. And then there's nobody to teach you how to shave, or change a tire, or format a USB stick, or tie a bow tie. And your mom may be great, but sometimes you just want to talk about baseball, or cars, or get advice on girls, even though that was probably not the best idea in my case.”

“Oh, he cheated on my mom loads of times. Once I even caught him in the garden shed with the neighbor's wife.”

“Wow, we have so much in common. How funny is that. Anyway, my point is, that one day you might come across some man, who at first may seem very different from you, but you might start looking up to that person and listen to their advice when they share it with you, and you should grab that opportunity with both hands if it's someone you've come to respect. So what I'm trying to say is that, you can choose your own mentor in life.”

“Okay. Then I choose you.”

“What? No, I mean...huh?”

“You arrested my father so that means you're my replacement dad now.”

“It doesn't work like that! Not in this universe. Or I'd be dad of half New York by now.”

“That's a ridiculous boast. There isn't even _that_ much crime.”

“You'd be surprised. Okay, well, this is really unprofessional, but I'll give you my phone number, in case you wanna talk some time.”

“Okay, alright.”

“Here you go.”

“Thanks. So...”

“Yes?”

“There's this girl I like. What should I do?”

“Eh, okay, you should probably just ignore her, while also awkwardly flirting and making fun of her. And you should make her go on a fake date with you and try humiliating but at the same time impressing her. Hire a tiger cub. And then when she decides to go out with someone else, just cry yourself to sleep every night.”

“That's...really shitty advice.”

“Yeah, maybe I'm not quite ready to be a dad. Okay, so don't be an idiot and just tell her how you feel. You know how they always say you need to learn from your mistakes? Well, smart people learn from other people's mistakes.”

“You know, that's actually pretty sound advice.”

“Yes, especially for people with crappy dads.”

“Well, I gotta go see about a girl. Bye.”

“Bye Trevor. And hey, don't be afraid you'll turn into your dad. Find your own role models. Be your own man.”

“Okay. Thanks dad.”

Behind the glass, Amy had tears in her eyes. 

“Do you want to know where to get a good deal on a tiger cub though?”


End file.
